


Enough Slytherins to go Around

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Somewhat established relationship, harry potter mismatched collection, noncanon ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Ginny doesn't get it. Why is everyone going after the Slytherins?





	Enough Slytherins to go Around

**Author's Note:**

> Always liked the idea of this couple. I ship Ginny with a lot of people though (seriously, the list is quite long), so for now, enjoy this pairing :)

“So, you and Draco, huh?” Ginny asked as she sipped her drink.

Harry drained the rest of his. “Yep.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. Was he worth it?”

Harry smirked. “You’d be surprised.”

Ginny withheld a smirk of her own. “Maybe I should find a Slytherin for my own.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Go for it. Although, I’d stay clear of Pansy. I think Hermione has called dibs."

~

“Weasley.”

“Zambini."

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “We’re at a Ministry event for Harry Potter, who is a _very_ close family friend. If anything, it’s fancy seeing _you_ here.”

Blaise only shrugged, grabbing another champagne flute. "I make my way around."

"Why do I feel as if that has some kind of hidden meaning to it?"

Blaise smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Ginny eyed the Slytherin next to her carefully. "I don't get why everyone is so fascinated with you lot. I mean, what's so great about Slytherins anyway? No offence."

Blaise actually had the nerve to snort. "You think _you_ see a problem? I can't figure out what's so appealing about you bloody Gryffindors. All of the offence."

Ginny sighed, waving away his comment. "I get Harry and Draco, that was a long time coming. But now Hermione and Pansy? And didn't Neville marry a Slytherin? Astoria? Daphne? I always get them confused."

Blaise laughed. Ginny couldn't help but to smile, she had never noticed how _good looking_ Zambini was. He was tall, lean, and quite charming. Ginny bit her lip, turning away before he could notice her blush. "It's getting a bit hot in here."

"Want to ditch this place?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

~

"Alright, I see the appeal now."

Harry smirked, staring across the table at Ginny. "See? Told you they'd get together." he said, turning to face Draco.

Draco sniffed from across the room. "Whatever, Potter. You didn't believe me about Pans and Granger, so whose _really_ the unaware one here?"

Harry only rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to Ginny. "Anyways, I told you. It's just something about those Slytherins. Best not to fight it, and just let it happen."

"This coming from _you_?" Blaise asked sitting next to Draco, who convinetly punched Zambini for Harry. " _Ouch!_ What? I'm just saying!"

Ginny giggled. "He's got a point, there."

"Shut it, you two!" Harry scolded.

They just laughed.

Harry and Draco shared a look. "What have we done?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Ginny and Blaise, let alone together, so I apologize if they aren't as "in character" as they should be.


End file.
